Together At Last?
by Buni Of The Moon
Summary: Serena and Darien discover their feelings for each other, but not of their altaegos. But does an unexpected negacreature change all that? Find out...:P
1. Chapter 1

_**Title : Together At Last  
**__**Author : Buni Of The Moon  
**__**Couple : Serena and Darien  
**__**Rating : T 13+  
**__**Summary : Serena and Darien discover their feeling for one another and share a kiss, but do they know each others secret identities?  
**__**Chapter : 1**_

_**Comments : This is the first Fanfic i've actually written, so give me your comments and reviews! Always happy to hear constructive criticism or praise :p  
Enjoy!  
Buni Of The Moon xxx

* * *

**_

**Together At Last  
****Chapter One  
****By Buni Of The Moon **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One **

**

* * *

**

"Serena, you're such a meatball head!" shouted Darien from one side of the Arcade. He ran and hid behind one of the booths as he watched a half filled cup of chocolate milkshake splat on the window behind him. "Ha! Missed me, meatballs!" he knew it made her mad when he called her that. He poked his head up above the seat he had crawled onto and managed to duck just in time before a chocolate muffin came hurtling at his head. It joined the already splattered milkshake on the window in the front of the Arcade and made a loud splashing noise as it hit the puddle forming underneath. Darien picked up the dripping muffin and peeped his head up above the seat. 'Good' he thought to himself, 'she's gone back to get more ammo.' With that he chucked the soggy muffin and it hit her right on her neck. Serena squealed and jumped up and down as the mixture of chocolate and milkshake ran down her back.

To Darien's surprise, Serena turned round; eyes filled with tears and ran out of the Arcade door. He looked around and saw everyone was looking at him. Ray stood up and walked over to him. "You've done it now". He looked round at her other friends and saw the rest of them were looking disappointed with him.

"How was I supposed to know she would react like this? We always have these fights!" Darien said, trying to defend himself.

"She's upset ok? I better go and see if she's alright." Ray said calmly but severely.

"No I'll go". Ray looked surprised to see that Darien had said this. "It was my fault, I started it, I'll talk to her." He surprised himself by what he was doing, although he knew he had over stepped the mark this time.

He ran out the Arcade doors and stood on the side walk to see which way Serena had gone. He looked over the passer-bys heads, as he was quite tall, and saw her walking with her head down, turning into an alleyway beside to Arcade. He ran up to alley in which she had turned into and saw her slumped against a wall, hugging her knees, on the floor crying. "Meatball head?" he said, amazed by the kindness in his voice. Serena seemed equally surprised to hear that tone from her enemy and looked up, her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't call me that anymore." She looked up at the tall man standing next to her, leaning on the wall she was. He knelt down to her eye level and took a place next to her on the floor.

"I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to upset you. It was only one of our play fights, you know I don't mean it. Serena listen to me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. "I never meant to hurt you." Darien let go of Serena and sat back against the wall, astounded by what he had just said. How could this be? What had he just said? This was his worst enemy, they were supposed to fight. But when he looked into those tearful eyes, he felt his heart melt. He couldn't stand to see her cry. What was it about her that he felt so close to? Why was he getting these feelings now? Just a moment ago they were having their same old fights. Why had she got so upset? Did she feel this connection to? Was this why she was now hurting?

He came back to his senses to find Serena looking up at him, although they were sitting down, he was considerably taller. "It's ok. Just ignore me. I'm being silly." She looked back at the ground in front of her and tried to make it seem like there was something much more interesting going on in that small piece of concrete than the conversation she was just having. How could she say something like that? She hated him. But there was just something about that soft side of his voice that she couldn't say no to. What was happening to her? Was she starting to like him? The jerk who keeps on calling her meatball head? The jerk who doesn't look where he is going and trips her up? The jerk who starts all the fights they have? If she didn't like him, why did she react like that in the Arcade? All he had done was call her the same stupid name. What was it about him that made her feel her heart had to be free? Why was he being so kind to her now? Why had he followed her? Did he feel the same?

She looked round to see his deep blue eyes connect with hers. She felt a shiver down her spine, and by the look on Darien's face, he had to. They both turned away quickly but were taken aback by the way they had reacted.

"Um…I better be getting back to my friends. They will be…er…worrying about me." She knew this was a complete lie, but was scared by the feelings she had just felt, she wanted to get out of there, and fast.

"Yes…erm…I have a lot of things to do. You know, busy man and all that" he looked down at the floor as he heard Serena get up beside him. He too scrambled to his feet in the narrow alley way they were now in. Serena tried to squeeze past Darien, but it was such a tight squeeze, she tripped and fell onto him. Darien grabbed her before she fell over and pulled her close to his body.

She relaxed as he pulled her to his chest and closed her eyes as she felt his heart beat. The rhythm took over her whole mind, all she could think of was, him, her, and this small alley way. Her hand felt upwards, reached his shoulders and grasped his shirt, pulling her closer. She wanted to be part of him, of this rhythm she was feeling. Her heart began to race as her cheeks began to blush.

She was holding on to him. He couldn't believe it. The girl he had hated. And he liked it. His heart began to race at the thought of her and how close they were getting. He pulled her closer, and buried his head in her soft hair. He smelt it, a scent of lavender filled his nostrils and made his head feel light. He wanted to do something, something to make her never forget him. He lifted his head from hers and touched her chin with his fingers. He tilted her head upwards and kissed her soft lips.

Serena lifted herself onto the tips of her toes. He was kissing her. He, Darien, her worst enemy, was kissing her, Serena, Meatball head. 'Wow' she thought to herself 'he sure knows what he's doing!' He pulled away from their moment of passion and she opened her eyes. He too opened his and they looked at each other.

"I've got to go" Serena blurted out quickly and ran off round the corner. "Sorry" she yelled back. Darien sank back to the ground he had been seated on before and looked up at the sky. "Darien, what have you done?" he spoke out loud to himself.

The next morning began like any other morning. Serena was late for school again and Darien was talking his usual walk round the block.

Darien stared into Serena's eyes. The usual place, the usual time, the usual klutz of a girl running into him. But it was different this time. He saw her in a new light. Ever since that incident behind the Arcade he couldn't get her out of his head.

Serena looked up into the deep blue eyes of her worst enemy. Why did she feel this? It happened every day, the same place at the same time. Why was it different? She knew why really. Yesterday at the Arcade, it changed everything.

"Sorry." Darien and Serena said at the same time. Serena backed away from Darien breaking their eye-contact. As Serena turned around she tripped over the curb and fell flat on her face. Darien immediately jumped to her rescue and caught her just before her nose hit the ground.

"Thank you Darien." She said, catching his gaze again.

"You're such a klutz meatballs." He said, looking into her eyes. He smiled and stood her back on her feet, still holding her arms.

She looked down at the floor again and he released her from her grip. "About yesterday…" she began.

Darien butted in, "It was a mistake. It won't happen again. Meatball head." Although he longed to touch her lips again, he knew he couldn't, it wasn't right, no matter what he felt. He was 19. She was 15. Nothing could happen.

Serena's eyes filled with tears as he said this and turned away, her back facing him. "I agree" she replied through gritted teeth. She was lying. She wanted to be with him. But she knew she couldn't. She was 15. He was 19. Nothing could happen.

She picked up her bag which had fallen to the floor when he had picked her up. "I'm late for school, I need to go." She turned round and faced Darien, who was looking his feet. Was he lying to? Did he feel what she felt? Could he not get her out of his head? No. He said it. It was a mistake. All she was to him was a silly little school girl. Silly little meatball head.

He looked up to see her eyes filling with tears again. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She turned and ran down the side walk as fast as she could go. He sighed and looked up at the sky again, fighting back a tear. It couldn't happen. She was too young. She wouldn't want him. She didn't want him. He turned away and carried on walking.

* * *

**_You know you want to review/comment me... Go on:P  
Next Chapter is up already...  
_****_Hope you liked it!  
_****_Buni Of The Moon xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title : Together At Last  
**__**Author : Buni Of The Moon  
**__**Couple : Serena and Darien  
**__**Rating : T 13+  
**__**Summary : Serena and Darien discover their feeling for one another and share a kiss, but do they know each others secret identities?  
**__**Chapter : 2  
**_

_**Comments : This is the first Fanfic i've actually written, so give me your comments and reviews! Always happy to hear constructive criticism or praise :p  
Enjoy!  
Buni Of The Moon xxx**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Together At Last  
****Chapter Two  
****By Buni Of The Moon**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

He lay on top of his bed, thinking. Thinking of her. Of her eyes. Of her smell. Of that kiss. He closed his eyes and turned to look out of his bedroom window and stared at the moon in the clear night sky.

She sat on her windowsill, hugging her knees as she did in the alley. She couldn't understand it. Where had all these feelings come from? Why did she run from him? Why did he think the kiss was a mistake? Why did he think _she_ was a mistake? She looked up at the shining moon, tears filling her eyes.

Serena closed her eyes and leant her head back on the wall. Why was she so dumb? Why did she think he liked her? Why did she like him? "Argh" she moaned to herself. "Serena, you complete and utter idiot." She had to do something. She was sure he had felt that something too. He had to. Otherwise, why would he have kissed her? She had to go. She had to go to him now. She knew where he lived from one of their previous fights. She had followed him home to see where he lived so the next day she could plant a trap for him. She had never got round to it as her mom saw her report card for the term and wasn't too pleased. Usagi cringed at the thought of it. That was it. She was going to him. And that was final.

She grabbed a comfy pair of jeans and a T-shirt from her floor that was littered with clothes and pulled on a hoodie. She shoved on some socks, scuffed on her shoes and grabbed her locket, placing it in her hoodie pocket. She opened her window and using her senshi powers jumped to the ground floor. Looking up at the moon she pulled her hood over her head and jumped over the back gate onto the street.

As she walked down the roads and streets leading to Darien's house she got the nagging feeling she was being followed. She turned round several times but saw nothing and assured herself she was being paranoid. As she passed the familiar trees, planted along the sidewalks, the shadows began to move and the wind whistled stronger. She got that familiar feeling of being followed and turned round to see a shadow swirling round aided by the wind and leaves from the trees. Serena fell to the ground and crawled backwards until another whooshing noise was behind her. She spun round and saw another 2 shadows come to life, and another, and another. She was surrounded. Why had she been so stupid to come out by herself at night? It was the perfect convenience for the creatures of the Nega-verse to catch her and steal the locket. The locket! She held it above her head and yelled "Moon prism power!"

In a matter of seconds she had transformed into her alter-ego Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of Justice, and no-one is going to get my locket!" she said with an uncertain defiance in her voice. As she stood looking around her, the shadows seemed to increase in number and surround her in a circle. She turned left and right, but realised she had been surrounded, there was no escape. She took her tiara off her forehead and held it in her hands, ready to throw. "I'm warning you, you nega-trash. Back off." As she said these words, she spun around and yelled "Moon tiara magic!" A bright light slashed the shadow creatures in half and they oozed into the tarmac road beneath them and drifted back towards a tall tree, which seemed darker than the rest.

Before Sailor Moon could defend herself, the shadows had risen behind her and grabbed her pig tails, pulling her to the ground. She screamed, but no-one could hear her, she was alone. How she wished Tuxedo Mask could be here. "Help me, Tuxedo Mask, where are you?"

Darien sat up in bed suddenly. He felt her, she needed help. Time for Tuxedo Mask to make an appearance and save Sailor Moon again. What trouble had she got herself into this time? He didn't know but he knew she needed his help. He pulled a rose out of his jacket pocket and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. "I'm coming Sailor Moon, I'm coming." With those words, he bounded out of his window and across the rooftops to the place where his heart led him.

There was an unspoken force of attraction between Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. He felt her every pain, her every feeling. When she was in trouble her heart called and his answered. They were destined, but he didn't know how to tell her. All he did was make an appearance, save her and disappear into the night. And that's what he would continue to do. No more confusion, he was confused enough with the Serena situation, let alone bringing Sailor Moon into this love triangle.

"Tuxedo Mask, where are you?" The shadows had engulfed her and she started to sink into the deep depths of their darkness. She began to fall. Her eyes closed and she fell. Downwards and downwards, spiralling into the deep blackness that surrounded her. Her body became limp and she felt herself floating, not downwards, but towards a strange light. The light reminded her of her friends, of Tuxedo Mask, of hope.

She came to her senses and gasped for air. Her eyes opened wide and saw the figure of a caped man throw bullets of roses towards a mass of shadows, slowly configuring into one. "Sailor Moon!" the figure seemed to yell. "Help me! I can't hold it off for much longer! Use your Tiara!" As the masked figure came into focus she realised it was Tuxedo Mask. She had to help. He had come to her aid, he needed hers now.

With much effort, Sailor Moon pushed herself to her feet and stood, swaying slightly. She picked up her tiara for the second time that night, held it above her head and screamed with all the power she had inside "Moon Tiara Magic!" A bright light swerved past Tuxedo Mask's face and hit the creature right in the centre of its shadowy presence. With a loud, piercing shriek, the creature burst into many shards of light and became dust on the ground below. The wind came and blew the dust away into the air and was gone.

Sailor Moon turned to face Tuxedo Mask, opened her mouth and managed to say, "Thank you Tuxedo Ma…" before she collapsed on the ground below her. Tuxedo Mask ran to her aid. Feeling her neck for a pulse he sighed with relief. She was only unconscious. Then another thought occurred to him. What was he going to do? None of her little Scout friends were around. It was just him. And her. Alone. Where was he going to take her? He couldn't very well leave her here. Anything could happen.

He finally came to the conclusion he would take her back to his house. A risky move, she could find out his identity, but it was worth it, he didn't want her to get hurt any more. He softly pushed his hands under her limp body and swooped her up into his arms. Without a moment to spare he bounded back over the rooftops back to his house.

He lay Sailor Moon down on his bed and watched her sleep for a while. Her chest rising up and down, her hair moving slightly as the air left her lungs. How peaceful she looked. His eyes skimmed up and down her body. He had never noticed before but she was so beautiful. Her legs were so long and perfect and her tummy was so flat and toned. The outfit she wore as Sailor Moon was so tight; it left little to the imagination of a man like Darien. He had never been with a woman properly. Sure he'd had girlfriends, but they didn't last long. They all left him. His trouble was, he wasn't willing to share his feelings, to open up. He knew that was his downfall. Besides, most women were only after him for one thing. His money. Just because his parents had died in that car crash when he was young, they left him their inheritance money. He was a millionaire, but wanted to keep a low profile around those who didn't already know, like Serena and her friends.

'Wow' he thought to himself, 'I haven't thought about Serena since I picked up Sailor Moon'. Shaking his head he sat up from where he was perched on the end of the bed and bent over to Sailor Moon's head. He lent down and kissed her forehead lightly. As he did this, he happened to smell her hair. Lavender. That's nice. I recognise that. He stood up and began to walk away when the thought occurred to him; Serena's hair smelt the same. He turned back around and looked at Sailor Moon more closely. It was her. The same hair, the same body, the same smell.

Sailor Moon began to stir and opened her eyes. "Serena?" Tuxedo Mask whispered to her. "Is that you?"

* * *

**_You know you want to review/comment me :P Go on... press the button...  
_****_Next Chapter is up already...  
_****_Hope you liked it!  
_****_Buni Of The Moon xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title : Together At Last  
**__**Author : Buni Of The Moon  
**__**Couple : Serena and Darien  
**__**Rating : T 13+  
**_**_Summary : Serena and Darien discover their feeling for one another and share a kiss, but do they know each others secret identities?  
_**_**Chapter : 3  
**_

_**Comments : This is the first Fanfic i've actually written, so give me your comments and reviews! Always happy to hear constructive criticism or praise :p  
Enjoy!  
Buni Of The Moon xxx**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Together At Last  
****Chapter Three  
****By Buni Of The Moon**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

Serena sat up and looked surprised to see Tuxedo Mask standing, staring at her. Suddenly it sank in. He had called her Serena, but she was in her Sailor uniform. How could he know? Should she lie? Pretend she doesn't know who Serena is? "What did you just call me?" she said inquisitively.

Tuxedo Mask, still in a state of shock, shook his head. "Serena?" he repeated. It had to be her, he knew it. How could he have not seen the resemblance between her and Sailor Moon before?

"Yeah, I thought you said that," she said disappointed. "How did you know?" she couldn't think how he found out. The spell she and the scouts were under stopped their real identities being revealed. How had he discovered the truth?

It was Tuxedo Mask's turn to look uncomfortable. How was he going to tell her? Lie? To the girl of his dreams? No. He'd have to tell her the truth. "Um…er…Darien" was the only word he could force out.

"Darien? How does he know?! How does he know you? Has he been blabbing about us? About the alley? About the kiss? If he has, I'll kill him. I really will." She stopped for breath, "and don't roll your eyes at me."

Tuxedo Mask had indeed rolled his eyes, but only because he knew he would have to spell it out for her. He took off his white mask and moved closer to her. He picked her up so she was standing next to the bed and gazed into her bright blue eyes. "Serena, it's me." With that he leant down and touched her lips with his.

There was a moment of bliss on both sides, then it suddenly clicked. She pulled away, looked at him and slapped him. "You, you're Darien!"

Tuxedo Mask looked quite offended by the slap and touched his face, which was slowly turning a dim shade of crimson. "What about you!" he said, raising his voice. "You never told me who you were." He turned around and started walking toward the kitchen opposite the bedroom section. He de-transformed and went to look at his reflection in the oven door. "That hurt."

Sailor Moon was still standing by his bed, confused, offended and an overwhelming feeling of guilt creeping into her already rosy cheeks. Coming to her senses she realised she was in a strange apartment. She walked forwards a few paces, de-transforming as she did so. Looking around she took in her surroundings. Everything was so simple, but beautiful and complicated at the same time. Another thing she noticed was how tidy it was; her room, on the other hand, was littered with clothes, fashion magazines and doodles she had drawn.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Darien pouring out a hot chocolate and a coffee. He placed both mugs on the kitchen table and gestured to her to take a seat. He pulled out a chair for her and then took a seat opposite. "Sorry" said Serena in a sincere voice. Licking the froth from her lips, she looked up from the mug of hot chocolate she was clinging to so tightly. She saw him touch the glowing hand print on the side of his face, but quickly pull it down when he saw she was watching.

"It's alright," he said. "I deserved it anyway." He knew this was a complete lie but couldn't stand to see the pain in her eyes. He forced a smile and gulped down some steaming coffee.

"No it's not," she argued. "Don't say that." Shuffling her feet under the table, she asked, "Look, now we know, what are we going to do about it?" Unsure of his reaction, she put her mug down and stared at his deep brown eyes.

There was an awkward silence as Serena's last words rang inside Darien's head. "You better not tell any of your little friends." He said to her with a slight mocking tone in his voice.

"Why can't I?" she asked, her anger returning.

"Because I don't want them drooling over me and who I am." He said with a smug smile creeping across his face. He loved it. Teasing her was the best way to get a reaction, and wow she looked hot when she was angry.

You're so up yourself!" she yelled. "Just because you're Tuxedo Mask, it doesn't mean others will find you attractive too." She said, thinking she had got one up on him.

"Too? So you find me attractive, eh?" his grin growing wider.

"Of course not!" her cheeks began to blush again. Oh God. She did. She remembered the closeness in the alley, his smell, the kiss. Her knees became like jelly once more.

"Oh you so do, Meatball Head!" he teased, knowing this would driver her crazy.

Serena stormed over to him and raised her hand to slap him again. He caught her hand a few millimetres from his face. "Bastard."

He leant down and kissed her lips, still holding onto her hand. She felt her legs return to jelly again and loosened her grip on his hand. Just as it had started getting interesting, he thrust her away, breathing heavily. "Meatball Head."

This time Serena pounced on him. Their lips met again, her lips teasing his until her pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She flung him off her, gasping for air, "Spoilt Brat."

This continued for another few minutes, insults flying from both parties until Darien pushed her away from their most passionate encounter yet. He loosened Serena's grip on his hips and took a few steps back, hitting his bum on the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked, looking disappointed and ashamed of herself. Her fingers twiddled in her hair, she bit her lip and gave him her best puppy-dog eyes.

"It can't happen Serena, I'm 19. You're 15-"

"16 in a month" she butted in.

"But still, it's wrong. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you." He said, looking down at his feet as his hair flopped downwards around his face.

"Darien, please, I'm a big girl. It's my fault as much as yours. If I hadn't come out looking for you-"

"You were out because of me?" he gasped, looking up at her with disapproving eyes. "That makes it even worse!"

"How?" she asked.

"You got attacked because of me!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"They were after my locket."

"Still, you wouldn't have been out if it wasn't for me!" he yelled. "Why did you come anyway?"

"Doesn't matter, I was clearly wrong." Said Serena, her hatred for him rising again.

"Oh come on, it must have been pretty important for you to come running half the way across town in the middle of the night to come to my house. Wait a second! How did you know where I lived?!"

"I…um…followed you home one day after one of our fights…I was…er…going to egg your house."

"That's nice of you," he said, forgetting al his feelings for her. "And after I was so kind to take you back to mine after that nega-creature attacked you!"

"Yeah, thanks for that. Do you have any idea what it was? Like some sort of shadow-creature thing?" she trailed off as Darien moved past her and looked out the open window. "What's wrong?"

"Did you open this?" he asked. "I'm sure I closed it after I laid you down on the bed. You don't suppose there's more of those things?" silence. "Serena?" All of a sudden it had gone quiet, too quiet for when Meatball head was around. He swivelled round, quickly pulling a rose out of his coat pocket and transforming into Tuxedo Mask.

"I know you're here," he said, a tone of fear in his voice. "Where have you taken Serena?" She had disappeared from the place she was last standing. He heard a noise and turned round to see a shadow, darker than the rest, in the corner swaying. No wind, no breeze. They must be back.

* * *

**_You know you want to review/comment me :P Go on... press the button...  
Next Chapter is coming soon...  
_****_Hope you liked it!  
_****_Buni Of The Moon xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title : Together At Last  
**__**Author : Buni Of The Moon  
**__**Couple : Serena and Darien  
**__**Rating : T 13+  
**__**Summary : Serena and Darien discover their feeling for one another and share a kiss, but do they know each others secret identities?  
**__**Chapter : 4  
**_

_**Comments : This is the first Fanfic i've actually written, so give me your comments and reviews! Always happy to hear constructive criticism or praise :p  
Enjoy!  
Buni Of The Moon xxx

* * *

**_

**Together At Last  
****Chapter Four  
****By Buni Of The Moon**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

The nega-creature emerged from its shadowy corner and revealed a tightly clenched Serena. Her eyes were wide with fear as the shadow crept silently across the floor. "Put her down." Tuxedo Mask said calmly, although he could feel his heart pounding inside his chest. "Put her down, and no-one will get hurt." He added, his voice trembling slightly. He was supposed to be the hero. Why was he just standing there, watching her being absorbed into the darkness? Why wouldn't his legs move? He looked down and saw shadows crawling around his feet. He jumped back falling over himself. 'Shit' he thought, 'We're in trouble now.'

Bang!!!

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Jupiter Lightning Crash!"

He turned around quickly to see his door fly open and the four Scouts step in, firing their powers. He glanced down at his feet and saw the shadows retreat. He looked up at Serena and saw her fall to her knees as the shadow creature was engulfed in flames, bubbles, energy and lightning. The only thing that seemed to affect the creature was the fire. Not the burning of it, but the light.

"That's it!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "Turn all the lights on, do it. NOW!" He and the Scouts ran round the apartment and switched on all the power they could find.

Mercury ran to the ceiling light switch and flicked it on. Venus ran to the bedside table, switching the lamp on. Mars blasted some fire into the open fire place, creating a wood fire. Jupiter ran to the fridge and opened the door.

"The fridge Jupiter?" asked Mars looking chuffed at the roaring fire now blazing in the fireplace. Jupiter shrugged her shoulders and ran to stand next to Mars.

The shadow creature began to shrivel from the light and soon became a blob no bigger than their hands. With one last blast from Mars' fingers, the nega-creature turned to dust, floated out the open window, which slammed itself shut when the breeze had gone.

Out of breath the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood for a moment in the brightly lit room. They then noticed the heap on the floor which was Serena.

"Serena!" yelled Venus, running over to her and lifting her hand. "There's a pulse, but her energy's been drained."

"That's what happened last time." said Tuxedo Mask, regaining his posture. "She just kinda, fainted." He looked around at the Scouts, wondering if they knew his true identity.

"How did she get here?" said Mercury, asking the question she knew was in all her fellow Scouts' heads.

"Well, she was outside and got attacked before and I…er…brought her back here. I didn't know where else to take her." He said defending himself.

Venus nodded her head approvingly and lifted Serena onto her back. "I guess you know who she is then?" she asked him wisely.

"Yeah, I guess I worked it out from those meatballs of hers." He said fondly.

Mars raised an eyebrow, but quickly lowered it when he caught her gaze. "We best get her home. Hopefully her family won't notice she's gone."

Without another word the Scouts left, Serena on Venus' back, and were gone. Tuxedo Mask walked over to the kitchen table where the mug of hot chocolate was still warm. He smiled, poured the drinks down the sink and thought of the eventful night he had just had. 'Wow' he thought to himself, 'I snogged Sailor Moon!'

Walking down the familiar streets Raye recognised something. "Hey, wasn't that Darien's apartment?" she said looking at her fellow Scouts.

"How do we know?" asked Mina bitterly, "We never dated him!"

"Well, it wasn't really a date was it?" added Lita, with a smirk on her face. "I mean u guys didn't even kiss. I don't even reckon he knew he was on a date! Owwwwww!" Lita rubbed her head from the stone Raye had just thrown at it. "I was just saying-"

"Well don't, OK?" Raye said sternly.

"Hey guys, stop the arguing for once" said a groggy voice from behind Mina. They all stopped and ran round to the fidgeting Serena.

"What happened?"

"Why were you outside?"

"It's really dangerous to go out alone, you know that."

"More importantly, why were you at Darien's?"

"Raye, we don't know it was Darien's, Dumbass."

"It so was."

"We don't know."

"Whatever." Raye stuck her tongue out at Jupiter.

"So what did Tuxedo Mask say?"

"Did he take off his cape for you?" said Mina, winking.

"Mina!" yelled Mars, Jupiter and Mercury in unison. Mercury rolled her eyes.

"I'm more interested in those shadow things, what do you reckon they were?"

Serena held up her hand to silence everyone, and it surprisingly seemed to work. "Guy's, I'm tired. I've had a long night and I just want to go to bed. I'll tell you all about it in the morning." She started to walk again and the Scouts obediently followed.

They arrived back at Serena's house and pulled her over the fence as most of her energy had been drained. They tucked her up in bed and climbed out the window closing it behind them.

A few seconds later Amy clambered back in and turned the bedside lamp on. She smiled and whispered, "No more monsters for you tonight, Sailor Moon." With those words she shut the window behind her and joined the other Scouts on their journey home.

"Sweet dreams Serena" said a warm voice from the tree outside her window. "I'll be watching over you." Tuxedo Mask wrapped his cape around him sat on a branch, watching her sleep.

* * *

**_You know you want to review/comment me... Go on:P  
Next Chapter is coming soon...  
Hope you liked it!  
Buni Of The Moon xxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Title : Together At Last  
Author : Buni Of The Moon  
Couple : Serena and Darien  
Rating : T 13+  
Summary : Serena and Darien discover their feeling for one another and share a kiss, but do they know each others secret identities?  
Chapter : 5_**

_**Comments : This is the first Fanfic i've actually written, so give me your comments and reviews! Always happy to hear constructive criticism or praise :p  
Enjoy!  
Buni Of The Moon xxx**_

**_This one's dedicated to my bestest friend Bug. You're amazing and i love you:D_**

* * *

**Together At Last  
Chapter Five  
By Buni Of The Moon**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

* * *

As the wind whistled through her hair she sighed a longing sigh. She was looking at the moon again, resting her elbows on the window ledge, her hands on her cheeks. Her eyes glistened with memories of past lives, longing to return to her beautiful kingdom. He wanted to take her there, take her up to where her heart really was. He sighed again. She was so beautiful. 

She leaned further out of her window, craning her neck to see the moon which was slowly moving across the sky. Suddenly her elbows slipped and she fell, head first, out of her bedroom window. He leapt out of the tree where he had camped for the night and caught her in his arms.

"Thank you" she whispered, slightly startled, but still in her daydream.

"That's quite alright," he crooned back to the girl lying in his arms. The girl he longed to kiss again.

For a moment there was silence as both lovers stared into each others eyes. Suddenly, Serena came back to her senses. "What the hell are you doing in my garden!?" she yelled, startling him. She kicked her legs and slapped his chest until he dropped her to her feet.

"I was only looking out for you, you ungrateful brat! Next time I just won't bother!" he said grumpily with a slight tone of superiority. A grin slowly crept along his face as he saw how worked up Serena was getting.

"I can take care of myself."

"What, like on the road? Like at my house? Yes, yes of course Serena. Of course." She struck him across the chest again and looked up at his sparkling mask. A sudden urge to pick her up into his arms and kiss her crept over him. He smiled and reached for Serena's arms, which were currently flailing towards his chest. He grabbed hold of them and pulled her close. Her nose only just touched his chin, but he didn't care. He scooped her up and held her as if he was about to take her over the threshold. He leant down and teased her lips with his, then kissed her. Her arms reached up around his neck, pushing her lips onto his. He squeezed her waist tightly and enjoyed the moment.

"Serena?" he whispered between kisses.

"Mmmhmm?" she sighed, catching her breath.

"I…I…I think," he paused. "I think I love you." She stopped dead. Had he just said what she thought he had said? Tuxedo Mask noticed her stiffness and opened his eyes to see a surprised look on his lovers face.

"What did you just say?" she blurted out? Standing up to face him.

"I love you" he said boldly. "I have done since I first met you back at the Arcade, since our first fight. I just never realised it." he rambled. Serena stared blinking in disbelief. "Say something, anything?"

"Um, I've got to go. Um, I'll see you soon." She used her sailor powers, jumped up to her window and slammed it behind her, turning her back. Tuxedo Mask was standing underneath her window, amazed by what had just happened. Why had he just said that? Why did he have to ruin everything? Why?! He leapt back up to Serena's tree and rested on a branch again.

"I'll win you over Serena. If it's the last thing I do."

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock and screamed. Throwing her school clothes on she ran down the stairs, grabbing her lunch bag and some toast her mum was holding out for her. 

Running down the road, chomping on her toast she turned the corner and ran straight into something. Falling, she felt a strong arm catch her and help her up. Looking into the familiar eyes of her nemesis turned crush she felt her knees weaken again. He bent down and picked up her lunch bag. Winking at her, he walked across the road and round the corner.

Blinking, Serena looked down at her lunch bag and then glanced at her watch. 'Shit' she uttered under her breath and ran faster to her school. Running down the corridor, the bell sounded and she opened the classroom door slowly. Creeping past her teacher, who was facing the board, she took a place in her usual seat between Raye and Amy.

"Serena." said a stern voice from the front of the class. "You're late again."

"I, erm, well, you see miss, there was…"

"I don't want to hear it. Detention." Serena sighed and got out her books.

* * *

Later that lesson Raye threw a piece of paper at Serena's head and it bounced onto the floor under her seat. She bent down and picked it up, opening it carefully she saw the scribbled handwriting of her fiery friend. 'So what's with you and Tuxedo Mask then? You two seemed pretty close last night!' 

Serena blushed, last night wasn't a dream, it really happened. Tuxedo Mask was Darien. He kissed her. He said, he said. She still couldn't believe it. And the way she had reacted, he winked at her this morning. What was he playing at?

"Serena!?" Coming back from her daydream or recollection of the night before she saw her teacher, eyes blazing, right in front of her. "The answer Serena?"

"Erm, um, 3?" Serena stuttered.

"Serena, we are in an English lesson, three is not an answer. Another detention." Grinning to herself she turned and strutted up to the board. "And don't write notes in my lesson." Serena sank into her chair and took notes for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

Lunchtime came fast and Serena found herself surrounded by her eager eyed friends. 

"So" said Raye, "What happened?!"

"Come on Serena, tell us!" butted in Mina. Looking at her fellow scouts, Serena sighed and began.

"Well I was out last night on the main road and this shadow thing attacked me." She was deliberately trying to miss out the fact that Darien was Tuxedo Mask. "He came to my rescue and all I remember was blacking out." pausing to look at the intrigued faces of her friends.

"When I came round I was on a bed and he was standing over me. Well, we had a bit of an argument and we ended up kissing. He went over to make us a drink and then that thing came back and that's when you guys came in." She looked back up from her lap, which she was currently staring at. She hoped they believed her. She would talk to him after school, see what he thought. His wink and smile this morning gave her hope.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and they filled into the corridors for the next lesson.

* * *

After the final lesson, Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita said goodbye to Serena who was heading for the English room for her detentions. As the group walked down the road Amy spoke up. "Raye? Did you say that it was Darien's house we were at last night?" 

"Yeh, yeh I did. You think she's not telling us something?" said Raye.

"Yeh, you remember when she was telling us, she looked uncomfortable. I've never seen her like that before." Mina added.

"Pst," whispered Lita, quickly darting behind a tree. "Get over here." Curious the three friends followed Lita and looked at her expectedly.

"What the…"

"Shut up and look over at Serena's house" Lita interrupted. Obediently the four scouts looked over and saw a young man slumped against the wall outside Serena's house.

"That's Darien!" said Raye loudly, making them all duck to make certain they wouldn't be seen. "What's he doing outside Serena's house? I thought they hated each other…" Looking above the hedge row that had now moved behind, they saw him look at his watch.

"He must be waiting for her" said Mina. She stood up and strolled towards the dark-haired figure.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Amy in a hushed tone.

"He needs to know she's in detention, it's not fair, and he'll be waiting there for ages!" Taking no notice of her friends waving, she strutted up to Darien.

"Hay Darien!" she said, making him jump. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, um" a sudden red flush came over his face and he became quiet.

"She's in detention, double; she won't be out for another hour." He sighed.

"Typical." He said under his breath. "Thanks for telling me though Mina, see you later." Turning his back and walking down the street.

Grinning to herself, Mina swivelled round and returned to her friends. "So…" said Lita, "What did he want?" Mina giggled.

"He just blushed."

"Awww! I think he's got a crush!" said Amy, smiling.

"Lucky Serena."

"What was that Raye?"

"Oh nothing Mina, Let's get going." The scouts stood up and walked down the roads to their houses.

* * *

'My mom is going to kill me!' Serena thought to herself. 'Two detentions in one day'. Her head in her hands she turned the corner towards her house. 

"Meatball head?" she looked up suddenly, dropping her school bag. "Your such a klutz!" he said fondly. Bending down to help her pick up her bits and bobs, he smiled as their hands touched. Serena blushed and stood up.

"What are you doing at my house?" she asked quietly, looking down at her scuffed shoes.

"We need to talk."

_**

* * *

You know you want to review/comment me... Go on:P  
Next Chapter should be coming soon...  
Hope you liked it!  
Buni Of The Moon xxx **_


End file.
